crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kessen! Yuu tai Masaru
Kessen! Yuu tai Masaru (決戦！由宇ｖｓ勝) is the 12th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on April 20, 2003. Synopsis Plot It is evening at the Mahha residence when Mr. Kevin makes a visit there. He talks to Mrs. Mahha about his decision to let Masaru stay with him for a while, and later on it shows Masaru and Mr. Kevin arriving at the teacher's house. The next morning, Masaru starts his day with cleaning the floor, fetching water from a well and meditating with Mr. Kevin before the two have their breakfast. They then go to school by running and meet the Kodama Gear Club halfway. Masaru stays at the school until evening as he attends Mr. Kevin's extra class (he is the only student), and the former falls asleep until the teacher wakes him up. It then cuts to both of them preparing dinner for the night. The routine lasts for a few days and Masaru is exhausted from it, prompting his friends to ask about his condition. TB then notices Mr. Kevin taking a nap in the classroom before talking about the teacher to the others. When Masaru wakes up the next day, he remembers TB's words and he struggles to follow the routine for the next few days. At night, Masaru is happy to see that he obtained excellent marks in his test. He apologizes to Mr. Kevin, but the teacher does not mind it and gives Mach Justice back to him. Masaru thanks his teacher and shows his fondness to the Gear before it emits a pulse. The scene shifts to Mr. Kevin giving a speech during the school assembly, with the students (except Masaru and Natsumi) applauding him. The Kodama Gear Club meets Mr. Kevin after the assembly. Masaru talks to him about picking up litter at the beach that Sunday although Natsumi reminds Masaru about the Gear Koshien match that will be held on the said day. Later, the children gather outside the classroom where Masaru tells them that he had made a promise to Mr. Kevin, and that he will pick up litter with the teacher while TB and Hidetoshi will participate in the tournament without him. Unknown to the children, Mr. Kevin overhears their conversation from a corner. The next stage of Gear Koshien begins with Yuu and TB scoring a win for their respective teams, resulting in Team YOU and the Kodama Gear Club to advance to the semifinals. At the same time, Masaru and Mr. Kevin manage to collect several bags of litter at the beach before they talk to each other. The teacher is touched with their conversation. Back at the arena, the two teams qualify for the finals after Yuu and Hidetoshi gain victory in their respective battles. Then, Yuu is seen inside a room where he is looking at the outside view until Sanama enters and talks to him. The Gear Koshien finals begins with Hidetoshi pitting against Yuu in the first match. Hidetoshi is struggling with the battle so he insists Natsumi to bring Masaru to the arena. Later, Masaru and Mr. Kevin are cleaning up the beach until the Field Car arrives. Natsumi and Makoto call Masaru, and she tells the latter about Hidetoshi's current situation as well as insisting him to come to the arena. Masaru is reluctant to go at first, but he eventually does so after he hears what Mr. Kevin say to him. The teacher wishes him luck as Masaru leaves the beach. It then cuts to the Gear Fight where Wingraptor escapes from being attacked along the ring's wall by King Schwarz. However, Hidetoshi is defeated as his Gear is thrown out of the ring. It is now Masaru's turn to face Yuu, but the Field Car that brings Masaru and the others is stuck in a traffic jam. Masaru decides to go to the Sanama building on foot instead. Noticing that Masaru is not in the arena, the tournament's host is about to announce Yuu as the winner until the former shows up and calls Yuu out for a battle. Yuu decides to pit against Masaru despite Sanama's announcement. During the match, Mach Justice manages to evade King Schwarz after being attacked multiple times, but Yuu's Gear does the same move (evading) to the Gear shortly after that, much to Masaru's shock. As Mach Justice is thrown out, Masaru starts to remember Mr. Kevin's words and the Gear goes back into the ring. Despite having trouble in its movement when it is about to attack King Schwarz, Mach Justice casts its final move by rolling sideways and sends the Gear out of the ring thanks to Masaru's struggle throughout the Gear Fight. The Kodama Gear Club is finally declared as the Gear Koshien champion. The episode ends with the club members meeting with Mr. Kevin at the beach, and the teacher thanks Masaru before both of them shake hands. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes